LOL: Love Over Life
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: The battle's over,Naraku's dead.After seeing Inuyasha betray her for the last time,Kagome felt herself being engulfed by darkness.Before she could hurt the hanyou,Kikyou seals her to the same tree that started their journey,now ending it. FullSummInside


**NOTE!: I would like for everyone who reviewed to know that I loved your reviews, and I will update soon, REAL SOON! However, I had to move my stories to another account, because I am no longer recieving e-mails on MSN for , so...I did recieve them all on the site though, and I saved them in my L-O-L file, so when I finish this story, I still plane on giving shout outs to my loyal readers and reviewers, like I did when I finished Lucky Penny.**

**Another Note....-.-....I need to read that again....anyways, Another Note: I will be starting the Sequel to Lucky Penny....not now, but soon. First, I have to finish moving stories to this account. Please be patient.**

**-x-x-x-**

**L-O-L: Love Over Life**

**Summary: The battle is over, Naraku is dead, but after seeing Inuyasha betray her for the last time, Kagome felt herself being engulfed by darkness. Before she could hurt the white haired hanyou, Kikyou seals her to the same tree that started their journey, now ending it. With Kikyou returning to hell with Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku returning to the Slayer Village to start a new life, unaware of their friends inner turmoil, broken heart, and blackened soul; leaving only a child kitsune to keep her company, who will save her?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Couple: .../Kagome/...**

**Genre: Dark Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Gone**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_**INUYASHA!"**_

_This was like a playback to him; watching as his heart was once more torn from his chest because of his obvious stupidity._

"_**I won't forgive you! Not this time...NOT EVER AGAIN!"**__ Kagome's aura flared a dark shade of purple, swirling from her feet up. Kikyou took a step back, standing almost behind Inuyasha's stock-still figure._

"_**Not once, not twice, NOT EVEN 10 TIMES, BUT 20 PLUS TIMES, YOU HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME AND EACH TIME YOU HURT ME, BY RUNNING OFF...WITH THAT...WHORE!"**__ She pointed her finger at Kikyou who glared coldly at her._

"_**K-Kagome..."**_

"_**Don't Kagome me..."**__ Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist in a week motion, hugging herself tight. __**"I...I don't want to hear it...my heart has been broken too many times..."**__ Her eyes were glowing a darker shade of purple. Kikyou took action and held her bow and arrow up, aiming it at Kagome from next to Inuyasha._

"_**You are out of control Kagome."**_

"_**Kikyou, you once stood in my position. You felt betrayed, because he had supposedly killed you when he didn't. But this, he did betray me! HE ALWAYS BETRAYS ME!"**__ Her aura spiked and the force of her energy made them plant their feet into the ground in fear of getting knocked into a tree. __**"I'll kill him, I'LL KILL HIM FOR IT!" **__Kagome aimed her bow and arrow, and as she went to release the arrow, she felt pain course through her violet glowing form, her body now stuck to the Goshinboku, near where Inuyasha once lay sealed. Kagome felt her eyes closing, looking to Inuyasha, a tear fell from her eyes before closing._

**-x-x-x-**

**(A month later)**

Shippou sat by the Goshinboku tree; a pad of paper and a small box of worn down crayons were in his hands.

"Hey momma...Miroku proposed..." He looked up at the peacefully sleeping Kagome, who lay immovable to the tree; her body preserved against the tree that held her restrained by the thin and thick vines. "He proposed as he groped her, and when she slapped him, she realized what he had said and froze. She looked funny; her mouth kept opening and closing. I think you called it the 'gold fish effect' or 'gapping'." Shippou put the pad of paper and his crayons down on the ground before standing and turning to her. "She misses you...but she hasn't been here, since you said you were going back to your home to stay...she doesn't even know you are still here...in the past. Momma, you didn't deserve this...Inuyasha lied to you again. I was there...I should have stopped her...Kikyou...she should be dead...not you!" He stopped talking...falling to his knees before crying. "I tried to take the arrow out of your chest...I tried...I really did...but..."

"Shippou!"

Shippou turned to see Rin running up to him.

"Sister Kagome, it's good to see you too." Rin took Kagome's limp hand and squeezed it just barely. "Hope you have been well. Please wake up soon." Sesshoumaru walked through the trees and into the clearing. "Sister Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru came to say hi too!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the little girl in an orange and white kimono, her brown hair was let down, no longer did she keep a small section up on the side. He looked up to the sleeping Miko.

"Kit, do you plan to guard her forever?"

"It's only been one month." Shippou argued.

"...Rin, keep it quick."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru left the clearing, leaving both kids to speak to the sleeping woman tied by vines against the tree of ages.

**-x-x-x-**

Inuyasha looked out from atop the hill over looking the villagers and their home.

"Did you need something Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you think, brother..."

"I think you came here to tell me something I already know. Just leave."

"Inuyasha, if you let that woman take you to hell, than you are a bigger fool than I thought. That Miko stood by your side when you were half breed, demon and human, while the clay pot wanted for you to turn human, not caring for your demon or halfbreed self. Kagome...was a rare find, and after you lied to her so many times, you destroyed all that was left of her, and your bitch sealed her to the same tree she sealed you. Ironic, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru turned his head at the sound of small footsteps. He could see Rin in the distance. "Tell me brother, you called me a bastard because I held your Miko by the neck, then again, held her life with my blade, once more to her neck...now, you have held her life in your hands...and in your forest...you have sealed her fate, with what was once yours; am I still the bastard?" Inuyasha's hands were clenched tightly, blood seeping from the cuts caused by his nails, dripping once and a while to the grass. Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and took his hand in hers. "Sleep well tonight, foolish brother."

"Goodbye Inuyasha, it was good to see you again."

Inuyasha looked to the girl and nodded his head to her. "Yeah, take care of his royal pain in the ass."

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother before turning to leave.

"Hey...Sesshoumaru, I am foolish, take care of Shippou for me."

"Why would this Sesshoumaru, do anything for you?"

"Then for Kagome..."

"...come on Rin."

"Coming Milord!"

**-x-x-x-**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what was that about?"

"A foolish pup who failed to grow up, and because of that, he will die...foolishly."

"Inuyasha, is going to die?"

"Yes Rin, we will pay the kit a visit soon, and I will extend an invitation to him to live at my castle, but only once will I make this offer."

"If Shippou declines Milord's offer...will we still be aloud to visit?"

"We will see, now run on ahead and find Jaken."

"Yes Milord!" Rin ran in front of him, moving around trees to find the green toad demon.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking; he turned to look at the village once more.

"_Foolish brother..."_

**-x-x-x-**

Inuyasha watched Kikyou approach him as night settled over the village he had spent years protecting with his friends...with Kagome...

"Inuyasha...are you ready?"

"Kikyou," He moved his right hand out of her sight, turning his head away to avoid eye contact.

"Inuyasha..." She took his hand in hers, her eyes widening before a small smile took place on her lips. "You love her...you tried to remove the arrow."

"I couldn't."

"Inuyasha, do you know why she could remove the arrow from your heart?"

"Because she's your reincarnation, right?"

She smiled. "That was a lie, she isn't my reincarnation Inuyasha, and I'm not sure whose reincarnation she is, if any. I do know this though; she freed you because she was meant to do something with you. Something important, a task set by the Kami's, and now...you are no longer needed in this realm Inuyasha. Let her be...until someone comes along and frees her, the same way she freed you."

"Kikyou, you placed her on the Goshinboku on purpose?"

"I will admit, it had been intentional...but only so that her body would be preserved until the next time she was needed. I can no longer stay, and a new successor hasn't been chosen to protect the Shikon, so Kagome...Kagome can't leave this time. She will guard and protect the Shikon, and the Shiko will guard and protect her."

"..."

Kikyou moved forward and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning forward she kissed him as the wind picked up around their feet and a circle of fire surrounded the two. Inuyasha closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kikyou, burying his face in her neck.

'_Forgive me...Kagome.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Shippou crawled out from behind the bush he had been concealed by, looking at the spot Inuyasha and Kikyou once stood, he sat down and stared.

"Momma, I find it funny that...Inuyasha compared you to a shadow...that wasn't your own. We all thought you were Kikyou's reincarnation, but your not, isn't that great...Momma?" Shippou closed his eyes and finally, he cried. So far was he in his own sorrow, he hadn't heard the light patting of footsteps behind him.

"Kit..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: GOD I LOVE WRITING! I know I didn't make Kikyo and complete **_**BITCH**_** but I did kill her, so it's still a win-win situation! Please Read and Review! Please Regard me Kindly, SANKYU! ^_^''**


End file.
